


Lie

by Teal_The_Baker



Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker
Summary: Human AU where Alec accidentally confesses his feelings via text message, but it's not his fault.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970815
Comments: 116
Kudos: 239
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	1. Alec

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 of Shadowhunter ficlets (500 words or less) based on one word prompts from the Hunter's Moon discord server.  
> Using these when I need a little break from my chaptered story.
> 
> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Some lines from the show/books may have been repurposed for this fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's POV

Alec fished his cell phone out of his pocket, ready to text his adopted brother about another day spent hopelessly pining after his coworker who barely seemed to give him the time of day.

_Alec: Why does he have to be so damn beautiful?_

**_Jace: Who?_ **

_Alec: You know who._

_Alec: The same man I’ve been telling you about for the past year._

**_Jace: Remind me_ **

_Alec: The man whose voice drips like honey._

**_Jace: Sounds delicious_ **

_Alec: The man whose hair is always perfectly styled but looks so soft I just want to run my hands through it._

**_Jace: A good head of hair is important_ **

_Alec: He can wear eyeliner more flawlessly than Izzy._

_Alec: He literally glitters!_

_Alec: I’m so in love with him and he hardly knows I exist._

**_Jace: Alexander..._ **

Alec’s heart stopped as he looked down at his phone. Jace had never once called him Alexander. The only person who did that was… Magnus. But that was only because Alec had been so panicked when they met that he gave him his full name and didn’t have the heart to correct Magnus when he heard it roll off of those beautiful lips. Alec scrolled through the messages before the ones he’d sent that day. His hands began to shake when he saw that the previous messages were, in fact, ones he had had with Magnus about some random work assignment. He then looked to see if he still had Magnus saved as a contact and, sure enough, the messages with that contact contained his last conversations with Jace.

_Alec: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!?!_

_**Magnus: I’m sorry bro** _

_Alec: You’re sorry?!_

_**Magnus: you kept telling the wrong person that you were in love with Magnus** _

_**Magnus: so I took matters into my own hands** _

_Alec: When you asked for my phone last night because your battery died?_

_**Magnus: big fat lie** _

_**Magnus: so how did he react?** _

Alec realized he’d never responded to Magnus’ text back to him. He knew he had to, but he didn’t know what to say. There was no way to explain it away as anything but the love confession it was. First, he fixed his contacts to be sure he wouldn’t get confused about who he was talking to.

_Alec: Magnus?_

_**Magnus: The one and only** _

_**Magnus: Do you have something you need to tell me?** _

_Alec: Jace switched your name and his in my contacts._

_**Magnus: Aah that explains that** _

_**Magnus: But that wasn’t what I meant** _

Alec tried typing out an apology, then deleted it. Then he typed out “I’m in love with y” and deleted that even faster. He knew Magnus was probably watching the three dots appear and disappear while Alec was torturing himself. He jumped when his phone began to ring and Magnus’ name appeared in the caller ID.

“Hello?” Alec answered quietly.

“Alexander,” Magnus breathed with his silky smooth voice. “Would you like to go on a date with me this weekend?”


	2. Jace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace's POV

**_Alec: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!?!_ **

~

Shit. Jace looked down at the notification that popped up on his phone and, fuck, did he always seem to know how to bring out the simmering rage in his brother. What _did_ he do though? He hadn’t done much so far today besides work and he saw Alec last night at the bar. He didn’t remember getting drunk enough to do something stupid then either. And that was when it hit him.

Magnus.

“Shit,” Jaced breathed not even realizing it had been outloud. Alec’s reaction could not mean anything good.

“What did you do now?” Clary asked from the other side of the couch.

“What makes you think _I_ did something?” Jace asked, feeling insulted that she would immediately assume.

Clary arched one eyebrow in response. Okay, maybe she had a point. Before answering his girlfriend, Jace opened up his messages and replied to his brother.

~

_Jace: I’m sorry bro_

**_Alec: You’re sorry?!_ **

_Jace: you kept telling the wrong person that you were in love with Magnus_

_Jace: so I took matters into my own hands_

~

Jace looked up to from his phone to see Clary glaring at him with her arms crossed over her chest. He sighed. This was not going to end well for him. “I may have switched my contact in Alec’s phone with this guy from work he’s been obsessing over.”

“You did what?” Clary hollered.

Sure, now that Jace had heard it out loud, maybe taking matters into his own hands hadn’t been such a hot idea. Maybe he should have thought more than the two seconds it took to come up with the plan that, granted, at the time had seemed brilliant. But he had been telling Alec to sack up and just tell the guy for almost the entire last year. He loved Alec, but he needed to make a move or move on.

“Please don’t tell me you were going to text Alec pretending to be this other guy,” Clary continued “That is beyond not okay.”

“What?” Jace sputtered. “No! I hadn’t even thought of that. I just thought he’d either text something completely random which would get them talking about something other than work, or at worst, he’d finally confess his crush and get an answer either way.” Jace noticed a new notification and picked his phone back up.

~

**_Alec: When you asked for my phone last night because your battery died?_ **

_Jace: complete and utter lie_

~

“While I may agree that Alec should talk to the guy,” Clary reasoned. “You cannot just make that decision for him. Especially if it’s with a coworker. You could have opened him up to sexual harassment charges.”

Jace hated it when Clary pointed out the holes in his plans. But of course, she was right. And he had to be honest, it was nice to see Clary protective of Alec. He just needed to know how bad things actually were now.

~

_Jace: how did he react?_


	3. Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus' POV

**_Alexander: Why does he have to be so damn beautiful?_ **

~

Magnus stared at the message he just received from his coworker. Alexander had always been so professional. The most personal they had gotten was when Alexander had confirmed that he was gay and Magnus revealed that he was bisexual. But they hadn’t even learned if each other was single before things turned professional once again. Even when they occasionally texted, it was always about work. Maybe this was finally his opening to be more than just coworkers. Granted, he wished this wasn’t a conversation about someone else Alexander found incredibly attractive, but maybe Alexander could see him that way someday.

~

_Magnus: Who?_

**_Alexander: You know who._ **

**_Alexander: The same man I’ve been telling you about for the past year._ **

~

Now Magnus was thoroughly confused. Yes, they’d been coworkers for a year, but Magnus couldn’t think of a single person Alec had talked to him about on a regular basis, except their boss, Victor. But usually that was to complain that he was a dick. Had Alexander meant it a different way?

~

_Magnus: Remind me_

**_Alexander: The man whose voice drips like honey._ **

_Magnus: Sounds delicious_

**_Alexander: The man whose hair is always perfectly styled but looks so soft I just want to run my hands through it._ **

_Magnus: A good head of hair is important_

**_Alexander: He can wear eyeliner more flawlessly than Izzy._ **

~

Shit. Magnus knew he was the only man in their offices who wore eyeliner. Alexander thought he wore it flawlessly? _Wait, focus._

~

**_Alexander: He literally glitters!_ **

~

SHIT. Alexander was talking about him, but Alexander didn’t know he was talking _to_ him. He should stop Alexander before he said something he couldn’t take back or might be embarrassed about. Magnus’ fingers couldn’t type quite quickly enough.

~

**_Alexander: I’m so in love with him and he hardly knows I exist._ **

~

FUCK. Magnus was too late. For a brief moment, he thought maybe he should lie to Alexander. Keep up the charade that he was confessing to someone else. But he would figure it out eventually and that would only make things worse. He looked at his screen, pressing send on all he had managed to type.

~

_Magnus: Alexander..._

~

Magnus couldn’t think of anything else to say. He sat and stared at his screen until three dots indicated Alexander’s return.

~

**_Alexander: Magnus?_ **

_Magnus: The one and only_

_Magnus: Do you have something you need to tell me?_

**_Alexander: Jace switched your name and his in my contacts._ **

_Magnus: Aah that explains that_

_Magnus: But that wasn’t what I meant_

~

Magnus watched the three dots appear and disappear while Alexander seemed to be struggling. It was time to stop being coy. They obviously had some things to talk about that wouldn’t work through text. He clicked to Alexander’s contact info and started a call.

“Hello?” Alexander answered quietly.

“Alexander,” Magnus breathed with all the confidence he could muster. “Would you like to go on a date with me this weekend?”


End file.
